


Can't Pick Your Love

by erenjaegersbooty



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: ALL OF SNK AND NO ONE IS DEAD, AU WHERE NO ONES FREAKING DEAD, And Lots of It, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, figuring out sexualities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersbooty/pseuds/erenjaegersbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's liked Jean since he laid eyes on him, and lately Jean's been feeling butterflies whenever he looks into Eren's eyes. Sadly, neither of them can work through these dumb boy feels they have for each other and continue to bicker and fight. </p>
<p>Lots of sexual tension, fights, blushing dorks, and confessions about their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Pick Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! This is my first fanfic on here, and I haven't actually written one in about 8 months so bare with me! Nothing too intense right now, but oh, trust me, there'll be sexy times coming up in the very near future *evil grin* AND in this fanfic everyone who's dead (Marco, all of Levi's Squad, yadda yadda yadda) aren't dead and Marco decided to join the Survey Corps because yeah SO ENJOY MY JEAN x EREN SEXUAL TENSION AND FLUFF AND WHATNOT!!!!

A fist collided with his temple, and he tried to squirm out of reach but was pinned to the ground by two heavily muscled thighs. He brought his green eyes up, and tried hard to make eye contact with the bloody face in front of him.

“What, Jaeger, had enough?” Jean spat out, as he flew his fist back again, sending it to smash into Eren’s face. Luckily, Eren had moved his head to the side just fast enough, and Jean punched the ground beneath him, a loud grunt of pain slipping out of his mouth. 

With Jean being too busy cursing about his hand, Eren brought his knee up and slammed it into Jeans crotch, a dirty move, but still one that was allowed. Jean let out a strangled sob as Eren’s knee made contact, rather harshly I might add. And with that, Eren pushed Jean off of himself and shoved him to the ground. He placed his body on top of Jean’s, hovering over him slightly so he wouldn’t add any friction to them. The last thing Eren wanted was to get hard during a fight. Then it’d be the end of the world and he’d probably die of embarrassment. So he hovered his crotch over Jean’s navel, making sure there was nothing touching anything. 

He currently had Jean pinned to the ground, Eren’s hands pinning Jean’s wrists down and his thighs on either side of his body. Both of the boys were breathing heavily, and Eren took note on how abrupt Jean’s chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. Eren sometimes thought about what it’d be like to touch that chest, without any clothes on-

“Jaeger! Kirchstein! What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” 

Eren and Jean simultaneously turned their heads in horror as they saw Levi walking towards them. Both scrambled to get away from each other, trying to hide any evidence of the fight Levi had clearly seen, but they instead got tangled up in each other’s limbs.

“Hey, move your stupid hand!” Jean shouted, as Levi patiently waited for the two to get detangled.

“I’m trying, horse face! But you’re foot’s on top of me!” Eren yelled, as Levi boredly waited for the two to stop bickering.

“Don’t call me horse face, you freak!” Jean retorted, as Levi annoyingly waited for the two to shut the hell up.

“Don’t call me a freak, you shit faced little-” 

“OI!” Levi shouted, pulled Jean and Eren off of each other with his own hands. The two peeled off one another awkwardly, their sweat soaked shirts sticking together along with their pants. Eren had been trying hard not to blush, but couldn’t help it due to the fact that he was so close to Jean. So instead he bowed his head down so Jean nor Levi could see the blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“I’m sick and tired of you two fighting and bickering over the shittiest situations. Both of you are on bathroom cleaning duty tomorrow.” Levi said monotonely, and started walking in the other direction. He stopped abruptly, looked over his shoulder, and sighed.

“And I want every inch of it shining by the time I come to check on it.” 

\---

“Of course I got stuck on bathroom duty with that, that horse face!” Eren shouted as he and Armin chopped up vegetables for tonights stew. Everyday it was like this. Eren would find something about Jean to complain about to Armin, and Armin would listen silently as he’d let Eren rant and rant about how much he hated him.

“And then he had the balls to call me a freak! I’m the freak, have you seen your freakishly horse like appearance?” He shouted, chopping an onion harshly then tossing the slices into the bubbling pot. Armin softly cut up a carrot, keeping his pace slow and steady so he didn’t accidently cut his finger. 

“Mmhmm.” Armin exhaled, picking up the chopping board and tipping the carrots from the board and into the pot. The carrots splashed in softly, and Armin picked up a wooden spoon and began stirring the contents leisurely. 

“What should I do Armin? It’s seriously starting to get on my nerves.” Eren wiped his hands with a semi-clean rag and set it aside on the counter. Armin stopped stirring the pot, taking the spoon out of the stew and pointing it at Eren. 

“Why don’t you-” He jabbed Eren’s chest with the spoon, making a tiny wet spot on his shirt. “tell him-” Armin flung his arm in the direction of where Jean was, making the spoon point at the kitchen’s window and point at Jean talking with Marco and Connie. “how you feel.” He finished, then plopped the spoon back in the pot of stew and began stirring like he was moments before. 

Eren didn’t even know what to think. 

“Ah, how did you…” Eren starting, his sentence trailing off when Armin looked up at him with an innocent yet wicked smirk.

“I’ve been your best friend since we were very young, I can tell these things Eren.” Armin informed him, leaving his best friend to blush as he continued chopping various vegetables. There was a silence left in the air for a minute or so. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the coziest either. 

“So… How long have you fancied him?” Armin asked, making Eren jump a little. Eren’s face flushed a deeper red, flooding from his cheeks all the way up to his ears. Even his nose was slightly pink. Eren huffed out an angered sigh. He wasn’t angry because Armin knew about his little crush, he was just angry that Jean didn’t like him back and that he always hurt him.

“I don’t know...about 2 weeks now.” Eren told him, his voice nothing more than a mumble. And even then Armin could hear the lie before Eren even opened his mouth.

“No, how long have you really liked him?” Armin said, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot. Eren blushed yet again, and turned to look over his shoulder at the kitchen’s window. He looked at Jean, really looked at him. He looked at his gorgeous gold eyes, his cute smirk, the way he’d move his hands when he was telling a story, the way his ass just looked heavenly in those tight little pants-

“Eren, hello? Are you still there or have you completely left Earth?” Armin waved his small hand in front of Eren’s green eyes, snapping him out of his little Jean appreciation. “So?”

“Um, I guess… Longer than I’ve even known about it.” He answered, looking at Jean through the window.

'Yeah,' he thought.

'Probably since I laid eyes on him.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my best to update within the next few days but until then please feel free to comment and kudos! Thanks for reading this far if I could virtually hug you I'd def do it!


End file.
